


Barcrawl

by ZeekerMo



Series: Mix Up [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeekerMo/pseuds/ZeekerMo
Summary: Maria does not approve of Michael's actions and has no problem letting him know, only to learn something very unexpected.





	Barcrawl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in 'Roswell, New Mexico'.
> 
> Please be nice and leave reviews.

Maria rubbed her neck in hopes of rubbing out some tension knots. Rotating her neck back and forth, she silently prayed to whatever deity that it was going to be a slow night, so far, only a few of the regulars were in, but it was still early. Of course just as she observed this, the outside door opened and someone walked in. “Prayed too soon,” she thought internally as she pushed off the back of the bar to look at who walked in. A woman she had never seen came through the door, looking around. “What can I get you?” Maria asked the new customer as she walked up to the bar and surveyed what the Pony had to offer in the way of liquor. While Maria had never seen her before, she looked familiar at the same time.

“Uh, two shots of tequila, no handicaps.” She decided sitting on a stool and removing her jacket, still taking in the bar. Maria nodded and went to retrieve her order. When she pushed two shot glasses of tequila in-front of her, Maria admired the woman as she knocked back both shots without a single facial expression. A pro. She could appreciate someone who could obviously appreciate, and hold, their tequila. “I swear tequila makes the world go round. Thanks,” pulling out some money she laid out a twenty, “refill both, whatever you have on tap, and another fresh shot.” Refilling the two shot glasses and adding a third, the woman stopped Maria from walking away by pushing the new shot forward. Nodding her thanks, the two clinked shot glasses and knocked them back, and set to filling a glass of beer.

“You aren’t from here, what brings you to Roswell?” Maria enquired as she waited for the glass to fill up with a new tap beer she was trying out.

“That obvious?” She laughed, “ I’m visiting some friends, I’m supposed to meet one here, but apparently they are running late. I’m Roslyn, Roz, by the way.” Roslyn held out her hand to shake. Maria took it introducing herself as she set the beer infant of Roslyn. She decided she liked Roslyn, she got a good vibe about her through she couldn’t get a very clear reading on her, so she would make an exception to her ‘locals only’ rule. Collecting the dirty shot glasses; Maria left Roslyn alone to enjoy her beer as she went to tend to her other customers. Minutes later she felt herself groan, internally, when she saw Guerin waltz in and bee line right to her. While they had called a truce and ended things, so what, amicably when he decided to pursue a relationship with Alex, it was still awkward between them. She was happy for her best friend, but she was still human and a little sore over the whole deal. 

“What do you want?” She groaned out making her displeasure obvious. Unfazed, Guerin just ordered a beer, paid, and walked away; never giving a flirtatious line. Instead he walked over to the pool table where Roslyn had moved to and stood racking the balls. What Maria witnessed next was a punch in the stomach. Guerin snuck up on Roslyn, leaning down and whispering something in her ear to make her jump, whirl around quickly before jumping and wrapping her arms around him. Guerin laughed and returned the embrace, even picking her up for a few moments before setting her down, hugging her once before stepping away from her. Their body language told Maria that they knew each other. They had a connection. Her stomach turned in dread.

Maria felt sick with a stomach in knots for the rest of the evening as she watched Guerin shoot game after game with Roslyn. They talked, laughed, teased one another and constantly tried to mess up the other’s shots. It was like watching a dance; they always seemed to be able to anticipate one another’s movement. There were even moments where they just seemed to be looking at each other, having a conversation without words. As more patrons started coming in, some local guys noticed the new, attractive woman shooting pool like a pro and would try to put moves on her. Guerin always seemed to puff up and make it very obvious that Roslyn was completely off limits. Any local who knew Guerin, knew he was good for any punch thrown, and they would back off without any further attempt to impress Roslyn. It was infuriating and every time Maria wanted to throw something at his stupid cowboy hat wearing head. 

The bar started to get busy, and distracted she was able to be distracted from the dance of Guerin with his new lady friend. It soon got busy enough that she didn’t even have time to dwell on her thoughts of pulverizing Guerin and his stupid cowboy hat through a meat grinder. Ok, maybe she still had time to think about that, but spending time observing the song and dance at the pool table was not allotted. Maria even gave herself a pat on the back, literally, when she didn’t even have to be at the end of the bar where the pool tables were. Incase of the bar getting busy, she had scheduled for her part-time bar back to come in and help out. Every bit helped to keep her from seeing or thinking about Michael Guerin and his new fling.

Maria’s last thought, for now, was what had happened between him and Alex?

\- - -

“So, dinner with the parents, is this going to be as awkward as I think it will be?” Roslyn ask Michael after they played their final game. Walking to the end of bar, where Maria had been hiding, Roslyn grabbed a stool and swung to face Michael as he leaned agains the bar and placed his stupid hat on the bar top.

“Even more so probably. You know you could be really awesome and say you don’t want it to happen and then we would all be saved from a night of torture.” Roslyn just gave him a look that pretty much called bullshit, “Yeah didn’t think so,” taking the last swig of his beer, shaking Roslyn’s own empty bottle and turned to look for Maria and order another round. “DeLuca, two beers and two shots of tequila,” Roslyn nodded her head vigorously as Michael looked at her, as if asking if she wanted a beer and shot. 

Again; with that obvious connection.

That was the last straw. 

Walking over to the duo, Maria put both hands on the bar and looks at Guerin straight in the eye. “You are not welcomed here anymore. Leave.” The coldness in her voice surprised herself as much as it did Guerin and Roslyn, who both looked confused at her demeanor. 

“What is the problem?” Roslyn asked shock evident in her voice, as well as the question of who had pissed in Maria’s cheerios.

“It’s not your fault, but you should really find better 'friends' than Guerin here.” Maria sniped at Roslyn who raised an eyebrow at the bartender and sat a little straighter on the stool, “After everything that has happened and all the words you have proclaimed, I thought you were better than this, Guerin. How dare you do this Alex,” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Confusion remained etched on the man’s face, “I am done with you and your games. You and your girlfriend need to leave.” Realization passed over Guerin’s face before his stoic mask set in place. Michael didn’t say a word or move, just stared right into Maria’s eyes. As if daring her to say or do more.

“We are-“Roslyn started but stopped when Guerin placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. Roslyn’s confusion deepened as he picked up his hat and her coat and motioned to go.

“Let’s go, Roslyn.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and usher her out the door. When they were gone, Maria took a deep breath, or more like several deep breathes to try and calm down before getting back to the other patrons of the bar. Going through the motions of her work, she decided that when she got home tonight; she was taking a long hot bubble bath…with a bottle of tequila at her side. During that tequila, bubble bath, she would decide what to do about what she had witnessed this evening. How do you tell your best friend, well tentative-friend; whose boyfriend you had a Texas rounder with and attempted a relationship with, after learning about their decade long history; that you witnessed the said boyfriend cheating on him; with another woman? 

Maria wanted to bang her head on the bar, repeatedly. This whole thing was a mess and it was all Guerin’s fault. He shouldn’t have pursued her, knowing she was Alex’s best friend. Of course she shouldn’t have done anything after Alex revealed that Museum Guy and one Michael Guerin were one and the same.

Damn small towns.

Damn drunken-Texas rounders.

Liz. Liz would know what to do or how to talk to Alex about Guerin. Tomorrow is Sunday; the Pony is closed till the evening. Plenty of time to fight off the guaranteed hangover she will have, and text Liz. Ask for some girls’ time and then lay out everything. Perfect. Mentally nodding at the confirmed plan, Maria went back to her usual routine of bartending for the rest of the evening.

\- - -

The next morning, Maria felt like utter shit; too much tequila. After her third cup of coffee, she finally reached for her phone and initiated her plan for the day.

Maria: Hey, you busy?  
Liz: Nope. What’s up, Chica?  
Maria: Need some girl time. Can you free yourself from Max’s heart eyes for a bit?  
Liz: lol you are in luck! I’m all by my lonesome at Max’s. He gone for a while, wanna come over?  
Maria: perfect! 20 mins?  
Liz: cya then

\- - -

When Maria pulled up to Max’s humble abode just outside of town, she found Liz curled up on the veranda reading some medical report. “Hey!” Liz greeted plopping the thick report on the patio table. Maria leaned down to hug her before taking a seat at the opposite end of the outdoor couch. “So what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Just wanted some girl time,” Liz just raised a brow at Maria, clearly showing her disbelief. “Fine, I saw something last night and I don’t know what to do about it, and I need your advice.” This got Liz’s curiosity peaked, who sat up a little straighter and leaned in towards Maria. “Guerin and Alex… they are still a ‘thing’ right? Or are still working at being…something.” Liz nodded; clearly confused at the direction Maria was going. “Shit. I was hoping they weren’t,” which caused both of Liz’s brows to rise up in a way that said ‘excuse me,' “not like that. It’s just… he’s cheating on him.”

“Alex?”

“No! Guerin.”

“Alex is cheating on Guerin?”

“Wha-No! He is cheating on Alex. Guerin. Guerin is cheating on Alex. With a woman!” Liz sat back with a completely confused look on her face. 

“Maria, there is no way Mikey is cheating on Alex. He might be a lot of things, but a cheater isn’t one of them.” It was Maria’s turn to raise a brow, “Ok, yes he probably cheat tourists out of money at pool, but when it comes to Alex, no.”

Maria sighed, “Last night Guerin came into the bar and met up with some woman, who I have never seen before. They were obviously well acquainted with each other. She literally pounced on him when she saw him. The entire time they were there they were drinking, doing shots and playing pool all the while laughing and, very, heavily flirting. There were a lot of the ‘silent-eyes-only-speaking’ conversations going on.” Liz leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she took in the news.

“Are you sure?” Maria couldn’t believe Liz was doubting her. Sure Liz and Guerin had become friends since she and Max had finally stopped tripping over themselves with each other, but Liz and she had been best friends their entire lives. Did she really doubt her?

“Liz, I have been on the receiving end of Guerin’s flirtations, I know what I saw. When I confronted him about it, he didn’t even have the decency to be apologetic, he just wrapped his arm around the girl and left!” She was getting riled up again, thinking about the events of the evening before. Liz reached over and took Maria’s hands into her own and smiled at her softly. “I’m not being a jealous ex-whatever. I swear.”

“I know, but I think you are looking at Guerin with colored glasses. He has worked really hard at his relationship with Alex over the last year, seriously, hard. He has cut back his drinking and brawling, which I am sure you have certainly noticed, and has made a point of respecting Alex’s wishes. They have been in a really good place for a while now. I don’t see Mikey screwing all that up, again, for some girl you saw him with at the bar. It might be an old friend of his.”

“Guerin doesn’t have friends, Liz. Not any that we haven’t met or grew up with.”

“You would be surprised. He actually is still in contact with some kids he grew up with in foster care in Albuquerque.” Maria didn’t look convinced, but didn’t get a chance to respond because the sound of an approaching truck caught both of their attentions. Looking down the road was an all too familiar busted looking truck that could only belong to one Michael Guerin, who wasn’t alone in the cab. “Speaking of the devil himself, now we can ask him about his mystery date!” Liz wagged her eyebrows and smiled as she got up to go great the newcomers. Maria just groaned and put her head in her hands. Her life was so fucked up and last night’s tequila was not helping.

When Maria finally looked up, the all familiar rust bucket truck had parked a few paces behind her own truck. Inside the cab was Max and Michael with a third person in-between them. With the glare of the sun working against her, Maria couldn’t make out the third person, even when they climbed out behind Max, but that was because Liz very enthusiastically greeted the mystery person.

Looking closer, sure enough it was Guerin’s date from the night before. “Hey, where’s your Jeep?” Liz asked Max as she stepped back from the mystery woman.

“Smarty here needs a new car, but won’t listen to me. So I had to give him a ride back. Thought you might miss him or something.” Michael explained to Max’s rolled eyes and deep sigh as he hugged Liz and returned her offered kiss.

“Aww, how thoughtful of you, Mikey. Hey, Maria come here. I want you to meet Roslyn. Roslyn, this is my best friend Maria.” Liz introduced with a bright smile that dimmed immensely when she saw the waves of tension rolling off the two women. “Have you two met?”

“Not officially,” Roslyn responded smiling sarcastically, “hi, I’m Roslyn and incest isn’t my thing.” Roslyn walked right past Maria to go inside Max’s house, leaving the rest in her dust of awkward questions. Maria’s eyes were wide as she stared at Roslyn’s retreating back before turning to face Liz, Max and Guerin.

“DeLuca, always nice to see you again. Max, I’m going to go wash up, start up the grill will you?” Michael greeted while trying not to laugh and gave a sarcastic smile, just like Roslyn’s, as he walked past her and went into the house. Liz watched him walk away before focusing in on Maria, who just stared at her in response.

“Uh, I’m going to go inside,” Max quickly kissed Liz and smiled a quick greeting to Maria before escaping the awkwardness. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that the mystery woman from last night was Roslyn,” Liz deadpanned crossing her arms, smiling, and raising an eyebrow at her best friend who looked mortified. “Come on, let’s go sit and I will tell you all about Roslyn.” Wrapping her arms around Maria, Liz lead them back to the couch. “First off, I 100% can tell you, Mikey is definitely not sleeping or cheating on Alex with Roslyn. Roslyn is his sister, his twin-sister. Well, she is actually his, Max and Isabel’s sister too. They are quadruplets.”

“What?!”

“Uh, yeah, long story short; they did 23&me and got connected. They are all the same age, so quadruplets. Roslyn came to visit and spend time with Mikey, Max and Isabel. She gets along great with Alex, who thinks she is a female version of Mikey. I have to agree, they are eerily similar in a lot of ways.” Liz explained as if it was common sense.

“Wait. Guerin is related the Evans twins? But they are ‘twins’?”

“Yeah, it gets tricky there. Max and Isabel were adopted together, but were found with Michael. Authorities didn’t know they were actually related or not. The three of them always just thought of each other as siblings, until it was confirmed by the whole DNA test they did, and found another sibling. Somehow Roslyn got separated from the three of them before they were found, so none of them ever knew about her and vice versa.”

“And Alex knows all about this?”

“Oh yeah, he was with us when we all met Roslyn a few months ago. They hit it right off, and usually join in on ganging up on Mikey.”

“But why didn’t he correct me last night?” Liz didn’t say anything immediately, part for two main reasons. One; it wasn’t really her story to tell. Two; being that, like she said before, Maria saw Michael with colored glasses. At this point he could only do wrong.

“Because, believe it or not, they are all pretty private people and this was something major for all of them, especially, Michael. Isabel has always called him her brother, but he I think he always kind of scoffed at it because he didn’t think they really were. Finding out they were has kind of thrown him off kilter. Max has always felt guilty about Michael’s childhood and I think finding out that they were really brothers all along has been a lot. Adding Roslyn into the mix…they all just, I don’t know ‘sync up’ with each other? She is a lot like them, but she is more like Michael; very similar childhoods, almost skittish about having a “readymade family.” Max’s mom only found out by accident because she saw Max with Roslyn and came to the same conclusion you did. Only she thought he was cheating on me.”

“Seriously? The guy has been in love with you since forever. He would never do that!” Liz gave Maria a pointed look that said ‘duh’ and ‘pot, meet kettle’. “Oh shit. I am such a bitch,” Maria groaned burying her face in her hands.

“Yes, yes you are, but your heart was in the right place.” Liz agreed, which earned her a glare. Liz just smiled, but soon the smile turned into her trying not to laugh or giggle when thinking about the whole scenario. When Maria gave her a dirty look, Liz couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but if you actually spent time with Michael and Roslyn, you would see that its like Max and Isabel together. He just becomes the overprotective brother, as if they have always known one another.” Liz apologized, giving Maria a smile that made Maria smile in return. “They also look a lot alike when they four of them are standing together. Michael and Roslyn really favor each other.”

“So how are Max and Regina George handling having a new sibling or two?”

“Very well, actually, Max treats her just like he does Isabel. I think Isabel loves having a sister. Roslyn has been actually staying at her house while she is visiting. When the four of them are together, they act as if they have always been a foursome.”

“I have to apologize to the both of them, don’t I?” It wasn’t really a question, but Liz nodded anyway. “I am so embarrassed.”

“Eh, you’ll be fine. You are Maria-fucking-DeLuca; you are your own savior. Tell you what, I’ll persuade everyone to go get drinks at the Pony tonight and you can talk to the two of them on your turf. They are both more likely to behave in public than they are here, if Roslyn’s introduction is any clue. And I do use the term ‘behave’ loosely, obviously.” Maria laughed at that and hugged Liz. “Maria, I know things with you, Alex and Michael aren’t still 100%, but you got to know that Michael would never cheat. On anyone; he is way too loyal,” Liz looked her oldest friend in the eyes; waiting for Maria to respond or react.

“I know,” she finally said, “I think it was just easier to keep thinking the worst of him. I feel so guilty about the entire deal.” Maria hugged Liz once more before getting up and leaving. Max came out a few moments later, “Hey you.” Liz smiled as he sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

“So how was that?”

“Very interesting, I’m guessing you were filled in?”

“Oh yes. Roslyn was very forthcoming in retelling last night’s adventures at the Pony. I’m pretty sure she was physically trying not to gag at the implication that she was sleeping with Michael.” 

“Understandable. He can be kind of smelly,” Liz reasoned as a very offended ‘Hey’ rang from the door way. Michael looked genuinely offended and Liz just smiled. “By the way, after dinner we are all going to have drinks at the bar. No excuses,” a pointed look was given to Michael and Roslyn, who had just walked out and looked, offended at the implication, or order. Whichever it was, her expression matched Michael’s, which made Liz laugh again. “Now, I heard something about the grill? What’s for dinner?”

\- - -

Michael had Alex pinned against the side of the truck with his head buried in Alex’s neck and arms locked around his waist. “You are such a cat,” Alex laughed at his boyfriend as he buried one hand in Michael’s curls and wrapping his other around his shoulders. Michael just shrugged and burrows closer as he stayed wrapped around Alex, enjoying the fact that he was able to hold him. Alex ran a hand through Michael’s curls before cupping his neck and savored the moment. “You know, the sooner we go in, the sooner we can go back to the trailer and get naked.” Michael groaned at the imagery, making Alex laugh

“You are a cruel, cruel man. I’m going to be hard while hanging out with my siblings.” Michael whined as he stood up and attempted to glare at Alex, who just laughed some more. “Fine, let’s get this over with. I don’t know why I have to be punished.” Michael went from cat to a pouting child. Pulling on his Michael’s neck, Alex pulled him closer for a soft kiss.

“You aren’t being punished; we are having a nice evening of drinks with our friends and your family.” Alex corrected as he rested his head against Michael’s and gently rubbed their noses together.

“Oh yes, a nice evening indeed; all because Maria assumed I was sleeping with my twin sister.” Michael shuddered at the thought, it was a little reminiscent of high school. A lot of people had thought he and Isabel had been something more than friends. Then it was kind of humors because no one would ask them outright, so they could just laugh it off. With Maria publicly declaring all out war and accusing him, it was completely different.

Even though he hadn’t known Roslyn long, he saw her as he saw Isabel and the thought of anything sexual was not a kink he wanted to explore. Alex on the other hand thought it was hilarious; much like Liz had with Max; when Michael had told him about his and Roslyn’s evening at the Pony. Mainly because it was rare to get Michael offended or grossed out about something. They started walking towards the entrance of the bar, but Michael stopped and pulled Alex against him. “You know that I love you, right? I would never cheat on you.”

Alex smiled and cupped Michael’s face, “I know that. I love you too.” They had come a long way in the last year and had made a point of communicating their feelings with one another. Alex knew that being accused of cheating on him had really messed with Michael, given the whole deal of Michael deciding to attempt at a relationship with Maria for a brief time, and had been sure to make it very clear that he wasn’t or wouldn’t. Alex leaned in and kissed him before leading the rest of the way to the door. Inside they found rest of the group already seated at tables near the pool tables with drinks in place, with Maria behind the bar, tending to other customers.

Michael sat next to Alex after they had accepted all the ribbing for being late. Michael just shrugged and gave a shit eating grin when someone suggested a reason for why the pair had been running late. Alex blushed slightly, still not used to being so open with his and Michael’s relationship after a decade of hiding it. Max sat across from Michael and gave him a look that told him to behave, Michael gave his patented smile that promised absolutely nothing. Michael could almost imagine Max’s internal groan and self righteous lecture with every sentence ending in his name. Taking a drink of his beer, Michael realized it had been awhile since he had been on the receiving end of one of those, and in a strange way he kind of missed them. 

Barely. 

He had, of course, had found other, better, and much more satisfying ways of expelling energy; and spending his time that didn’t include or end with him in then drunk tank with his brother doling out lectures.

After a few rounds of drinks, a bet of who could win at pool, without using powers; Michael; started up. Liz and Alex were playing a round when Maria slowly worked her way over to the group. Catching Michael’s attention, “Hey, can we talk? The three of us,” she motioned to Roslyn who looked at her brother with a look that spoke volumes, even to Maria, and took a long pull of her beer. The siblings followed her away from the rest. “I owe you both an apology about the last night. I was out of line,” Roslyn snorted, “and I jumped to conclusions without knowing all-any of the facts.” Maria looked at the two and suddenly was really aware of how much they looked alike. It kind of caught her off guard. “Liz explained to me that you are actually siblings, and were trying to spend together before I kicked you out.”

“Ok,” was all Roslyn said, causing Maria to role her eyes and sigh.

“Look, I can admit when I am in the wrong and own up to it. I would like us to be friends. Liz speaks very highly of you.” Michael just leaned against the table and watched the two women.

“Ok,” Michael hid his smile behind taking a drink of his beer. Roslyn sent a side eye look to him that told him that she was annoyed and all he did was do a bad job at hiding his smirk.

“It is fine, DeLuca, its over with. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go be a cheerleader for my boyfriend.” Michael gave a half smile, not even looking at Maria or Roslyn, as he eyed Alex leaning over the pool table to take a shot. Yep, he definitely needed to go cheer Alex on, or at least blatantly ogle him. Roslyn went to follow, but Maria touched her arm to stop her.

“Can we please start over?” Roslyn raised a single dark eyebrow.

“Sure, got a time machine?” Yes, she was definitely Guerin’s sister, and her level of snark was on par with Isabel’s. These traits did not promise an easy future friendship, or an easy night in general.

“Now you are just going out of your way to be rude.” Roslyn smiled at that and finished off her beer with a smack of her lips.

“Yep, just like you,” she put the empty bottle on the table, directly in front of the other woman. “I like Liz, I respect her, and she obviously means a whole damn lot to my brother. That is the only reason I am here right now. I don’t have to be nice and act like all is good in the land of Oz.You’ve said your apology, Michael said it was fine, I finished my beer, so what is left to say or do?” Roslyn cocked her head to the side and looked at Maria as if she was the most uninteresting person she had ever met. “Exactly,” clicking her tongue, Roslyn turned and walked away without another word.

Letting out a very disgruntled sigh, Maria grabbed the damned empty bottle that Regina George 2.0 had left for her, and stomped back behind the bar. When she passed her large trash bin, she let the bottle fall into it with a shattering, and very satisfying, crash. 

Michael walked away knowing that nothing was really truly resolved between him and Maria, even with her apologizing for jumping to conclusions. He highly doubted this time would the be last time she assumed the worst of him, so why stop now. Even before everything happened last year, in Texas, after the Noah-Showdown; Maria had never held him high regard. Even when they were in their some-what relationship, which had more physical than anything, he had always known that and accepted it. 

As Liz and Alex’s game came to an end, Kyle and Roslyn were next. Kyle didn’t stand a chance, but at least it was going to be entertaining. She didn’t need powers to win the game against the good doctor, just her female wiles. Grossed out, Michael turned his attention to his boyfriend who was laughing at something Liz had said. Pulling the former Airman between his legs, Michael laced their fingers together. “I believe you promised me reward for coming here this evening.” Alex just quirked a brow at him.

“I don’t recall saying anything about a reward,” Michael narrowed his eyes. “I just merely suggested that if you stopped pouting sooner, then the evening would get started, and finished, quicker.” Alex could play innocent, by the little smirk coming out was anything but. 

“So is it ‘sooner’ yet?”

“You haven’t even played your game.”

“I have other games in mind that I would like to play, that require sticks and balls, and not my siblings or your best friends.” Alex couldn’t help by smile and shake his head at the really bad pun.

“Does that line work on all your dates?”

“I don’t know. Did it work on you?” Michael countered. Alex gave him a lopsided grin and cocked his head to the side. He could tell Michael was itching to reach out and make a very public display of what he wanted to do, but was holding back.

“Would you two stop eye-fucking, we are in public,” Roslyn sounded off, Michael just waggled his eyebrows at Alex before looking at his sister, who stood next to Max. The two of them wearing matching disgusted looks. They were definitely receiving mental waves from Michael about his intentions towards Alex.

“Stop torturing your siblings,” Alex laughed and reached to pull at one of the belt loops of Michael’s jeans, pulling his boyfriend’s attention back to him. Michael smiled and leaned a little closer to Alex at the tug of his belt loop. Ever the cat. “Come on, we can go,” Alex said softly and he leaned closer and let Michael wrap his arm around his shoulders and lead the way out of the bar. They said their goodbyes as they walked away. Alex knew Maria watched them go, but didn’t pay any attention to her. He just had a good evening with friends and now he was going to have an even better evening with his boyfriend. When they reached Michael’s truck, Michael pinned Alex to the side and pulled him into a deep kiss and moved his hands to Alex’s hips where he pushed his hands under the man’s shirt and enjoyed feeling his skin.

"So did you say we could leave because you wanted too, or because you wanted me to stop sending dirty mental images to my siblings?" Michael asked cheekily. Rolling his eyes, Alex pulled the annoying Alien into a hard kiss.

"Does that answer you question?"

"Maybe."


End file.
